Free na Neoki Dokkiri。 part 5
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1 |previous = Makoto to Rin to Kuro Neko to 真琴と凛と黒猫と |next = Nanase Haruka no Toaru Ichinichi 七瀬 遙のとある一日 |current track = Free na Neoki Dokkiri。 part 5 Freeな寝起きどっきり。 part 5 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Sosuke Yamazaki (CV. Yoshimasa Hosoya) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 17, 2014 |album = Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1 |tracks = |price = |length = 2:34 |episodes = }} Free na Neoki Dokkiri。 part 5 (Freeな寝起きどっきり。 part 5 A Free Surprise Wake-Up Call. part 5) is the eleventh track of the drama CD Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1. It was released on September 17, 2014. Translation Haruka: "A Free Surprise Wake-Up Call, part five." Nagisa: "Haru-chan fell asleep. Well, he did wake up early today to make breakfast for us. " Rei: "He’s out like a light." Makoto: "Yeah… " Nagisa: "Mako-chan, you sound too tired. " Makoto: "I think I’ve had enough of mackerel for the time being…" Rei: "Still… If you listen to Haruka-senpai’s breathing…" Makoto: "! It’s too quiet…" Rei: "This way of breathing… It’s like sleep apnea syndrome–" Nagisa: "Apnea?! Oh no, Haru-chan’s gonna die!! Mako-chan, you have to give him CPR!! " Rei: "W–Wait a sec–" Nagisa: "Mako-chan, hurry!! " Makoto: "E–Eh, what do I do in times like this again?! Do I tilt his head back and open up his airways, or am I supposed to give Haru water since he likes water?!" Nagisa: "You can’t give him water! You have to give him air! That thing we learned in P.E. class! " Makoto: "O–Okay!!" nervously approaches Haruka. Haruka wakes up Nagisa: "Haru-chan! " Rei: "Haruka-senpai!" Makoto: "Haru!!" Haruka: "…What are you guys doing? " Nagisa: tears "Rei-chan said you were going to die… " Rei: "Wha– I never said that!" Makoto: "Thank goodness… Haru…" Nagisa: "Haru-chan, I’m so glad you’re alive… " Makoto: "We were really worried…" Haruka: "I was dreaming about catching the legendary mackerel. " Nagisa: "…Hehe, as expected of Haru-chan. " Haruka: "I don’t really get it, but, sorry for worrying you guys. As an apology, I’ll make mackerel pudding. " Nagisa/'Rei'/'Makoto': "Eh?! " Nagisa: "I’d rather have strawberry pudding then! " Haruka: "Mackerel éclairs, then. " Rei: "Mackerel with pastry cream isn’t beautiful…" Haruka: "Then mackerel macarons. " Makoto: "Can you not with the mackerel?!" Rin: "Damn it, Makoto… You could at least call me to keep me up to speed with what happened after that… Wait, what am I worrying for? It’s impossible for Haru to have turned into mackerel, is it even possible for a human to turn into mackerel anyway?! It could just be possible with Haru… Wait, what am I talking about?! " Aiichiro: "…Rin-senpai appears very concerned about something… " Sosuke: "Let him be. " Rin: "Should I call? No, me calling them wouldn’t make sense, and anyway… What do they mean, he turned into mackerel?!"Translation by cosmic-blaster References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Iwatobi・Samezuka Suiei-bu Gōdō Katsudō Nisshi 1 Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Original Drama CD